


DNA

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato reflects on his DNA with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristal).



  
**  
DNA   
**   


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summery: Yamato reflects on his DNA with his lover. Written for Kristal._

 _Author’s Note: This was supposed to be a drabble. I fail at life. Possible out-of-characterness and long ramblings about genetics and philosophy. Don’t think too hard about either part._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 11 October 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

He had made them a little private tree house using Makuton ability to enjoy the oatmeal raisin cookies that his lover had made and—as usual—things had progressed from there.

Later, when they were cuddling on their discarded clothing under the picnic blanket, he found himself quietly explaining his childhood. His lover had been pushing for him to do things like donating blood (there was _always_ a shortage in a ninja village and particularly now, with their village fighting to keep its strength up) during breaks in his missions to help the village out and he had always refused.

He knew that he could’ve told his lover that he couldn’t donate because he was a member of ANBU—the black op member’s blood was rarely used in general injuries due to the amount of dangerous exposure it had—if he felt like confirming his lover’s fears, but he knew that things ran deeper than that.

Ever since he had learned about what Orochimaru had done to him, he had given a lot of thought to DNA and blood and things like that. Where would he be without the First Hokage’s skills and DNA? Were his thoughts truly his own or were they predetermined by the man whose DNA was grafted into his own? Was he like those glowing green mice the he had seen in scientific magazines—they looked like regular mice, but they were markedly different due to splicing and could never go back to being normal mice. Was he a produce of nature, nurture, or science? If he was to donate his blood and someone else was to receive it, would their DNA mesh with his and then they would be irrevocably changed?

His lover said nothing as he talked and only held him tighter. “I’m sorry,” his lover whispered when he fell silent. “I didn’t know. I never would have—”

He shushed his scarred lover gently and let himself be held close.

“Do you think of the First Hokage as just a donator of genes like a father,” his lover asked quietly after a while, pushing some brown hair out of his eyes. “Or do you feel more like he’s a part of you more than you’re a part of him?”

“I don’t know,” he murmured back. “I don’t know what I think of him. I know I enjoy the skills that I get from his abilities, but I don’t like thinking that I have to rely on him to get to where I am or that I’ve only been formed from him. I guess also I don’t like knowing if what I’ve said or thought was because of him. But since I have part of his DNA, he’s a part of me and so all my actions must be my own…some days, I feel like someone else is inside and I don’t know which one is in control. Which one is him and which is me?”

His lover smiled suddenly smiled softly. “I don’t know about him, but I know about you. I don’t watch you train or fight so I can’t say anything about that, but the only one with me is you. When you kiss me or hold me or make love to me, it’s only you. There’s no room for anyone else.” Their lips met in a unhurried, burning kiss.

He found himself returning the smile as he carefully rolled his lover underneath him. “You sound terribly sure.”

“That’s because I _know_.” His lover’s expressive brown eyes fell shut as he started sliding his hands over warm brown skin. “He may have given you the Makuton ability, but that’s only a small part of your DNA and thus a small part of who _you_ are.”

He kissed his lover again, still catching faint hints of the cookies that had started this whole thing in his lover’s mouth. “And that’s all that matters, isn’t it?” His lover asked breathlessly a few moments later.

He nodded jerkily and kissed his lover before the conflicting emotions could break free.

His lover was right. It was all that mattered.

 __

x Fin x


End file.
